Biopsy instruments are commonly known and used to obtain tissue samples to test for malignancy or other abnormalities and diseases. The biopsy instruments vary widely depending on the purported uses, including the target location of the biopsy as well as the size and type of tissue sample desired. The methods of extraction also vary based on such similar factors. Once the tissue has been extracted, it is necessary to carefully handle the sample and prepare it for microscopic examination or transfer and storage for future uses. Various receptacles exist which function to collect the tissue sample after extraction. It is desirable to have a collection tray or receptacle that is stable and easy to use during the critical and delicate tissue extraction process.
Core biopsy devices require an operator to carefully handle the biopsy device to avoid the possibility of coming in contact with a large needle used for removing a tissue sample from selected areas of the body such as breast or lung tissue. The tissue sample must be removed and preserved during handling and prior to microscopic examination. This process places the operator within close proximity of the needle enabling an opportunity for the operator to come in contact with the needle or the tissue sample and related fluids. There is also opportunity for the tissue sample to become contaminated by such contact.
Tissue collection trays are used to transport and preserve the biopsy specimen after being removed from the needle core of the biopsy device. A tissue collection tray permits the operator to control the collection of blood and other body fluids by stabilizing the biopsy needle through a groove in the tissue collection tray.
Tissue trays come in varied forms. One such example of a prior art tissue collection tray is shown in FIG. 1. The tissue collection tray of FIG. 1 includes multiple slots that that open into a shallow pan defined by a plurality of side walls and bottom surface. The shallow pan is designed so as to be capable of holding multiple samples. However, because the samples are deposited into the shallow pan there is no easy way of extracting the samples. Indeed, the individual samples are generally retrieved from the tray with another utensil or the tray is flipped over onto an observation medium, possibly damaging the sample or creating a biohazard risk for the operator.
Another pressing concern for medical professionals is to avoid the possibility of getting stuck with the needle. The prior art collection tray designs do not provide the medical professional with any protection from the possibility of such a biohazard risk.
What is needed, therefore, is a tissue collection tray that can contain a biopsy sample while eliminating possible contamination, as well as providing protection from possible needle probe sticks to the medical professional.